Blinded Memories
by Crystal Roses
Summary: Relationships go haywire when the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho and Rurouni Kenshin meet. What will happen when Kenshin's fan club is swept off their feet by Kurama? And when Yusuke's love for Keiko is tested...and for Botan? Well, I'm not gonna tell you, so you
1. Desperate Beginning

A/N: Yes. I will have some...erm...odd pairings. Deal with it. But, so you know, I'm partial to Kenshin and Kaoru, so don't worry you're little heads off about that. ^^  
  
---  
  
Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets as he made his way across the vast parking lot and relfected on what had happened earlier that day.  
  
i"Yusuke...Yusuke...I need to talk to you..."  
  
"Um...okay, what's up, Keiko?"  
  
"Oh, Yusuke, there was a guy and he...he asked me out."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well what's his name? I'll pound the punk!"  
  
"Yusuke...no. I think...well maybe...well, I want to go out with him."  
  
"Oh, so that's how it is, huh, Keiko? Well go have fun with what's-his-face. I'm out of here."  
  
"Yusuke, wait!"/i  
  
"Life sucks man..." He muttered to himself, his eyes on the ground and not where he was walking. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his daze by the loud screeching of breaks. He looked up and saw a car heading straight for him, only a yard or so away.  
  
iOh god./i  
  
---  
  
Kenshin peeked his head out through the tall stack of groceries he found himself carrying. "Are we almost to the car, Miss Kamiya?"  
  
"Don't worry, Kenshin, it's only a couple more paces. And, as I've told everday, call me Kaoru!" Kaoru replied, carrying a lone bag of the lightest groceries.  
  
Kenshin slid his hand out from under the grocery bags as far as he could without causing the stack to topple over, and lightly pressed the button on his electronic keys, causing the trunk to swing open. Kaoru timidly unstacked the groceries and placed them in the trunk, finishing it off by squeezing her bag into the only vacated spot.   
  
Suddenly, a loud blast of fluff pop music was heard coming straight towards them, then the opening and slamming of red convertible door. "Why, Kenshin! Hello!" A sickly sweet voice rang out. "Oh, and Kaoru." The woman said, with a light tone of disgust.  
  
"Hello, Miss Takani." Kenshin replied, slamming down the trunk with enough force to keep it from popping back up again.   
  
Kaoru nodded a hello to Megumi, and forced a smile across her face. "How nice to see you." She muttered, barely audible. "Well, we should be going now!" Kaoru said, clinging to Kenshin's arm and hurrying their departure and dragging them both to Kenshin's SUV. "Later, Meugmi!"   
  
Kenshin opened his mouth the say something, but was shoved into the car by Kaoru. Kaoru hoisted herself into the passenger's seat, and Kenshin raised an eyebrow and started up the engine. As soon as they had started home, Kenshin stared at Kaoru. "What was that?" He teased, his eyes laughing.  
  
Kaoru was about to respond, when her eyes widened and she grabbed Kenshin's arm. "Kenshin! Stop! It's...a boy!"  
  
Kenshin suddenly became alert as he noticed a boy only a couple yards away. 


	2. Akward Conversation

A/N: Okay, this chapter is...yeah. I pretty much screwed up everyone's character, so don't expect everyone to be exactly like what you've seen on TV.  
  
Hey, I'm trying here!  
  
---  
  
Yusuke braced himself, his arms protecting his face, as if it would save him. He saw flashes of memories. Of his mother, Kuwabara, Botan....and Keiko. His whole life, snuffed out in an instant.  
  
But the impact never came. The driver had hit the brakes as hard as he could and veered to the left just in time. Yusuke let out a heavy sigh of relief. He was still alive.  
  
Kenshin stepped out of the SUV, rushing up to the dark-haired boy. "Are you alright?"  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was real close though."  
  
Kaoru peeked outside the car door Kenshin had left ajar. "Is...he alright?"  
  
"Who's that, your girlfriend?" Yusuke asked, trying hard to keep the bitterness in his voice subtle.  
  
Kaoru overhead Yusuke's question and blushed 14 different shades of red. "No! Of course not!" She blurted out automatically.  
  
"Miss Kamiya is my neighbor. She cannot afford a car of her own, so I help her out by driving her where ever she needs to go." Kenshin explained calmly, though he was quite flustered himself.  
  
"Go figure." Yusuke muttered, then began to walk away. "Well good luck with tha--"  
  
Yusuke was greeted with a burning pain across his cheek. "What the heck was that for?"  
  
"Oh Yusuke, you almost got yourself killed AGAIN?" A girl about Yusuke's age stood before him, blue hair pulled back into a ponytail, her expression a mix of concern, fear, and anger.  
  
"Well, you didn't have to SLAP me for it!" Yusuke retorted with annoyance.  
  
Kaoru slowly leaned over to Kenshin and whispered, "Maybe we should go now."  
  
Botan looked up, embarrassed, as she noticed Kaoru and Kenshin for the first time. "Wait! Um...sorry about that." She tried to think of something to say after that, but the only thing that came to mind was introductions. "My name is Botan. And this," Botan nudged Yusuke lightly with her elbow. "is Yusuke."  
  
Kaoru looked at Yusuke and half-smiled, half-smirked. "Is that YOUR girlfriend?"  
  
Yusuke stared at Kaoru, with a twitching eyebrow. "WHAT THE HECK? NO! Botan is my TUTOR."  
  
Kaoru blinked. "Um...oh."  
  
There was a long, akward silence, then Botan turned to Yusuke. "We really need to get to the library now. You've got a lot to catch up on."  
  
Yusuke moaned. "Do we HAVE to?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Maybe we'll see you around sometime, Yusuke and Botan." Kenshin said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." Botan and Yusuke said together, then traipsed to the library, Yusuke reluctant, Botan not. 


End file.
